In Heaven Without You
by CindyCurl
Summary: Jack and Janet are nervous about their daughter's first day of school. But if they think that is nerveracking, what will they do when tragedy occurs to one of them? This story is on a little hiatis right now, so comments are deeply apprectiated for ideas!
1. First Day Jitters

Ok everyone! this is my first fanfiction and I hope all of you like it. Please read and review! I'd really appreciate it:-)

* * *

**First Day Jitters**

Jack hollered out Janetand Chrissy's name from the kitchen saying that dinner was ready. It was nothing special, just pancakes with a side of scrambled eggs; which normally would be breakfast but none of them really cared what they ate these past few days. After all, their daughter Chrissy was starting her first day of kindergarten tomorrow. She had been waiting for this day since her 5th birthday which was in June.

"Daddy," Chrissy said with glee in her every movie. "I can't wait 'till tomorrow!"

"Yeah, I can't wait either sweetie. This is a big day for mommy and daddy you know.

Pretty soon you'll be graduating, and driving…and," Jack gulp with humorous fear "dating!" She giggled and started eating her eggs while Janet walked in. She patted her daughter on her back and immediately sat down inhaling her pancakes and eggs. Jack and Chrissy both glared at each other in a sense of confusion.

"Umm, Janet…is something bothering you?" Jack questioned.

"Yeah Mommy, you look ap-re-hen-sive." She said trying to pronounce it.

Janet gave a small chuckled and ask, "Where did you hear that from?"

"Daddy told me." She replied

"Yes, we want our little girl to be the brightest girl in the class, don't we?" Jack said batting his eyelids.

"Well, I guess I'm just a little nervous about tomorrow. You know with all the hours spent at my flower shop and school shopping and stuff-OH MY GOSH! I just remembered we didn't get you markers yet, I'll Just grab my-" Jack snatched her by the arm just before she got up.

"Janet, relax, please?" he said

"Okay, I'll try. Don't you have to work late again tonight? You better get going."

In the middle of eating, Jack quickly wiped his face and grabbed the remaining food on his plate to bring with him. He gave a small kiss to each other then dashed out of the kitchen.

"Chrissy, when you finished eating, place your plate in the sink. Then maybe you can watch a few minutes of Leave it to Beaver before bed time. You have to make sure that you're fully rested for tomorrow morning so we can walk to school and not be late." Janet mentioned.

Chrissy did as she was told and skipped her way into the living room with joy. As Janet sat there silently chewing on her dinner alone, she was daydreaming about how Chrissy had grown up so fast. She could remember the day she was born, her first words, her first steps. But one thing she wasn't mulling over was the fact that before Jack had left, might be the last time that she'd see her husband again.

* * *

How did you all like the first chapter! I tried to leave with a big cliffhanger at the end! stay tuned for the next chapter which should hopefull be a lot longer.

CindyCurl


	2. What Just happened?

**What just happened? **

That time of night had finally come when Jack's last customer had signed the bill, gathered up their belongings, and left his bistro. Jack grabbed his coat and keys and locked up the front door. Without warning, he just barely heard the clanking of pots and pans in the kitchen. Just to be on the safe side, Jack went to check things out.

"Hello? Anybody in here?" Jack whispered. "Guess not-" he gasped his last breath. Being pulled by his arms and his mouth covered, he had no idea what just happened. Who was it that grabbed him?

"Okay, listen up! It's either you or your wife and kid!" The mysterious man explained.

"What are you taking about? What do you want?" Jack said with the few breaths he had. He started to breathe heavier and heavier with each breath. He couldn't possible let anything happen to Janet and Chrissy. Thousands of thoughts were scurrying through Jack's mind. What would they do to the ones he loved most? Was he bluffing? Chrissy would miss out on so many adventures of life. Janet is just getting started with her own flower shop. We can't ruin that! "Stop thinking so fast Jack!" he thought to himself. "These guys must want something."

"Please tell me what you-" Jack was cut off by sound the sound of a gunshot from another man who was apparently in the room. Now he knew that they weren't joking about anything. This was getting way more serious than just a robbery.

"You say another word and I'll shoot you! Understand?" Jack nodded his head without taking any chances. The man backed away slowly from Jack while the other one held a gun pointed at him. "Okay, now's your chance!" he thought to himself. "Look around for something to pose as a weapon." A knife had been sitting on the counter. Thank goodness for Jack's forgetful mind and that he never puts anything away.

At fast as he could he grabbed that knife, but fell to the ground. It was no use. He was weak compare to them and he couldn't do anything about.

"FREEZE!" the man said, "Drop the knife."

"NO!" Jack screamed.

"I SAID DROP IT!"

"NO!--" Before he could say anything else, it was too late.

Later that evening, after Chrissy had gone off to bed, Janet was very cozy on the living room couch. Flipping through the channels she stopped on something very startling. The news bulletin caught her eye,

"2 serial killers were caught in several of the local neighborhood bistros. One man says that he saw two people walk into the restaurant where he was recently eating. Thinking nothing of it, he walked away. Sadly, these men had shot several of the owners. One of them being out very own Jack Tripper."

"WHAT! Ok calm down Janet. They couldn't have said Jack's names. No, it was impossible. Stop thinking that. Maybe I just misunderstood it-" Janet's thoughts we're interrupted by a telephone call. She scrambled to answer it without waking up Chrissy.

"Hello? Is this Mrs. Janet Tripper?" the man on the other line asked.

"Yes, it is."

"Well, this is Critentin hospital. We would like you to come by right away to see you husband. It's urgent." Janet paused…...

"Oh, um…," she started to tremble, "what's wrong with him?"

"Oh, well I'm terribly sorry miss; somebody was supposed to inform you about it hours ago. I guess the request was never sent through. He was shot earlier this evening. Would you like me to explain, well…what happened?" The police man asked.

Janet couldn't feel anything. It was if her entire body went numb and couldn't move at all. The news cast was true, it wasn't just hear imagination. She wasn't able to speak at all.

"Hello? Are you still there Mrs. Tripper?"

"Oh, um…would you mind please telling me when I get there please," she said as best as she could. Janet didn't want a huge scene over the telephone.

"Of course, I will see you soon then?" he asked.

"Yes, I will get over there right away." Janet hung up phone. Still in shock, she sat on the couch. For some reason, she couldn't comprehend what just happened. Her head started to pound and she put her hands in face. She began to cry, but did it as soft as she could. "What's going to happen? I can't tell Chrissy," She thought to herself, "at least not until morning." Janet went over to the phone to call her mother to see if she could watch Chrissy. When she finally came, Janet put her coat on and drove down to the hospital.

She began to pray. She prayed that Jack would be alright. That he would be able to see tomorrow. And that he would be in her and Chrissy's life.


	3. Don't Let your life go to waste

OK here is the next chapter for you. this chapter if kind of sad so be prepared! ok there is a tiny crossover with Drake and Josh in this chapter! lol enjoy:-)

* * *

**Don't Let you Life go to Waste**

Janet arrived at the hospital and asked where Jack was staying. The nurse pointed her to the room several hallways away. As Janet started to walk down she began to shake even more that she had already. Her heart rate must have doubled when she opened the door. She couldn't believe her eyes.

"Jack," she began to weep as she looked into her husbands eyes and saw that he was in so much pain, "it's me, Janet," She was interrupted when the doctor came in.

"Oh, excuse me, I'll be back in just a few minutes-" interrupted the doctor.

"No, that's ok. I'm Mrs. Tripper, Jack's wife. Are you Dr. Nesbaum? If you need to check on him then I'll just go wait in the hall," Janet then left.

The doctor proceeded with checking him and then went out to tell Janet some disturbing news.

"Um, excuse me, would you mind telling what happened?" Janet asked.

"Well," He paused, "he was shot very close to his heart but it barely missed it. The bullet is still in there and we need to operate to get out. I do want to make you aware that this is a very dangerous procedure."

Janet was frozen, "Oh, well may I go in and see him, please?"

"Of course, but only for a few minutes, we need to get him into the O.R. immediately."

Janet was shaking and didn't what to do. As she went into the room, she started to think what could happen if he wasn't able to make it. She shunned the thought and whispered something to Jack.

"Jack," she couldn't go on it was too painful to see her husband in this state, "it's me, Janet. The doctors told me what happened. Are you able to hear me?"

"Janet?" Jack answered with exhaustion.

"Yes, Jack! It's me!" When he answered her, it gave her some hope.

"Good, 'cause I want to tell you something. They are going to have to operate on me, and," Jack ran out of breath and started to cough. Janet began to panic but he stopped.

"They did tell me that you are in a serious condition."

"Right and it is possible that I may not, well, make it."

"Jack, don't say that!" Janet exclaimed with tears in her eyes.

"I just wanted to tell you that I love you and Chrissy very much I want you to make the best out of this. In case anything happens, I want you to take care of yourself and Chrissy. Don't let you life go to waste!"

"I won't," Janet was now fully blown sobbing. A knock came from the door.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Tripper, you are going to have to leave now," the Dr. Nesbaum said.

"Just remember, Janet, that I love you," Jack kissed her.

"I love you too," she said. The nurses and the medical specialist then wheeled Jack's bed out the door.

Later that evening, Janet was still waiting at the hospital when she received new from the doctor.

"Mrs. Tripper, the doctor would like to see you now," The nurse said.

"Thank you," Janet said. She walked into his office

"Hello, you may want to sit down." Janet did as she was told. "I regret to inform you but, the operation on your husband Jack was not a success. The bullet was closer to his heart than we thought it was and his heart stopped beating just before we were about to operate on him. I'm sorry to say but," he paused, "You husband didn't make it."

What could Janet say? Janet was not the kind of person to express her feeling to a complete stranger so she had to hold back her tears.

"Um, thank you very much Dr. Nesbaum," Janet trembled, "for everything that you have done." She shook his hand and walked out the door.

Jack opened his eyes and saw that he wasn't in the hospital anymore. He was in a completely different place that he had never seen before. Then somebody spoke up.

"Hey you're finally awake!" The voice said to him.

"Um, where am I, and who are you?" Jack questioned.

The voice answered, "I'm Monica, and I'm was assigned to show you around Heaven"

* * *

that was longer than the first 2 chapters so I hope you enjoyed it! Just a heads up, Jack will still be in the story even though he isn't alive.

CindyCurl


	4. Looking Back

Here is the next chapter which is MUCH longer than the other ones so far. It took me 2 and a half hours to write this so enjoy:-)**

* * *

****Looking Back**

Janet left the hospital that night after receiving the devastating news about Jack. As she was driving home it was hard for her to accept the fact that he was gone. She kept saying to herself "No, this is all just a joke and he is going to come back tomorrow morning and everything will be just fine." But it wasn't going to be just fine

It then hit Janet that tomorrow was Chrissy's first day of kindergarten. What was she going to tell her? How was she going to tell her? Would she even mention it when she got home and ruin the most important day of the year? Janet was sobbing so much. It was so hard for her to concentrate on the road that she swerved and almost hit another car. At least she was getting the biggest cry of her life out right now so she won't be doing in front of Chrissy. Janet had to be brave for her…for everyone.

(AN: ok well when you see this little gap that I have here it means that I am switching between heaven and earth. Just thought I would inform you about it since it would normally mean that time has passed.)

* * *

"What do you mean I'm in heaven?" Jack exclaimed.

"Read my lips! YOU ARE IN HEAVEN! How much more do I have'ta explain to you?" Monica said with an attitude.

"But, 'WHY am I in heaven?' is what I'm asking! What happened to me? How did I die? I want to know all these questions but you are just too oblivious to answer anyone!" Jack was really starting to get ticked off.

"Oh! So that's what you want to know?" She responded sarcastically.

"UH, DUH!" Jack snapped back at her. Monica then started to laugh hysterical. Jack was baffled and he was starting to turn red of embarrassment.

"I'm sorry Jack," she giggled in between, "I do this to everyone I introduce in heaven. I just think it's so funny when people want to know why they are dead and don't expect an answer. I mean HELLO! What do you think I'm here for?"

Jack shrugged and asked, "Well what are you going to show me?"

Monica pointed her finger at Jack and said, "Follow me."

* * *

When Janet arrived home her mother was asleep on the couch. It was around 3 a.m. and she needed somebody for support. Janet slightly tapped her on her back and when she awoke she immediately started to cry. She cried harder than she did while she was driving.

"Jack…Jack," it was too hard for her even to say, "he didn't make it."

Now her mother was crying with her. Janet just prayed that they didn't wake Chrissy up. As she thought about it more, it was the right thing to do and not tell her until after she came home from school.

"Mom, what am I going to do?" Janet asked with tears pouring from her eyes.

"Honey, we'll work it out. You father and I will be supporting you all the way and if you ever need any help then we will be here right away. You do you know that?" Janet nodded.

It wasn't that she was in any danger of anything. Janet was just scared. She was scared of what was going to happen; to her life, to Chrissy's, to everyone's. Jack affected every single person that he knew. Janet was worried so much about how she was going to handle it. That is what scared her the most.

* * *

"Where are you taking me, Monica?" Jack asked.

"You'll see," she answered with a smirk on her face. She the grabbed his arm and dragged him some place he was definitely not familiar with. How could it be anyway since it was 'first' time in heaven?

Jack looked around and saw that everything looked so peaceful. It was as if nothing could go wrong in heaven and it was just a perfect place to be. This made him feel a little better than he did when Monica made an interesting greeting. Well, he was about to be faced with something much unexpected.

"This is what I need to show you." Jack looked up at the wall Monica was pointing at. There was an image projecting onto it. He recognized what he was seeing. The scene was taking place in his bistro's kitchen. Then he saw the two men who were holding a gun up to him. It was all coming back to him. How he died, who caused him to die. Jack couldn't take it anymore so he turned away from the wall.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, Jack."

"Well, looks like I'm not going home. So I really am in Heaven. Do you think you could show me what's going on with Janet? You know, 'cause I saw her several minutes before I went into surgery. I just wanted to make sure everything is alright with her." Monica then showed him what was going on with Janet.

It was horrifying what Jack saw. He had never, in all the years that he has known Janet, seen her be like this. She was crying her heart out. Jack even felt the need to cry but he held back his tears. Jack started think the exact same thoughts that Janet was thinking. What is she going to tell Chrissy?

"Okay, umm, I think I've had enough of this, thanks," Jack kindly said.

"Here come with me. I think I can show you something to cheer you up." Jack did as he was told and was surprised to see that Monica was trying to help him after what happened earlier.

"What is going to cheer me up now? I'M DEAD!" Jack exclaimed.

"Don't worry. I think you will enjoy more than you think.

She had brought him to a place where he hadn't been in years. It was his old apartment that he first lived in with Janet and his other roommate Chrissy.

(AN: OK this is a really quick one. The 'Chrissy' I mentioned just in the last sentence is the one he lived with, not his daughter.)

Monica was right. It had cheered him up. He watched himself when he was younger cooking in the kitchen, flirting with every singe girl he saw, and pretending to not like women so he could live with 2 girls. It brought back so many memories.

Jack laughed out loud, "I remember this one time I was helping Chrissy put shower curtains up in the bathroom and Furley overheard us." He laughed even more. "He thought we were in the tub together and it took us a week to convince him that we weren't."

Monica laughed quietly as he watched him glow with joy.

"Hey I'm sorry for starting us off on the wrong foot back there. I didn't mean to make a bad impression," Monica apologized. "I mean after all, we might as well be friends since we are going to be heaven roommates." This caught Jack's attention.

"Heaven roommates?" He asked.

"Yea!" she said excited.

"Um, exactly why are we going to be roommates?" Jack was getting concerned now.

"Hey, don't ever ask why. The big man down the street decides everything. And besides that, it's the trainer's job to help the newbie out until they are well adjusted."

"Oh, this will be very interesting," Jack said, "but I guess we could get used to each other at least."

"Well you should be used to living with a girl by now since you lived with 2 other ones a while back. And that didn't stop you one bit from doing your everyday things."

"How do you know so much about me?" Jack asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I mean you knew how I died and when I lived with two girls. Did you have to study me or something?" Jack chuckled.

Monica sighed, "Well, I'm not really supposed to tell you this but I've been you guardian angle since the day you were born."

Jack was astonished. "But why though? Is there a certain reason that you were picked to watch over me."

"No, not really." Monica lied; which is not exactly the best thing to do in a place as holy as heaven. There was a reason. But Jack would just have to wait to find out.

* * *

Coming up: Jack will see some disturbing images of Janet and somebody else who comes into her life... 


	5. Time to Tell

sorry I took so long to update, I've been really busy. This chapter is kind of short but I wanted to post it. Enjoy:-)**

* * *

**

**Time to Tell**

It was finally the day Chrissy had been waiting for. It was going to be her first day of kindergarten. But Janet didn't want to ruin it by saying that her father died suddenly. But it would pretty impossible to keep avoiding it.

"Chrissy, Chrissy wake up," Janet shook her softly. "Come on honey it's time to get up for your first day of school."

That really got her attention. Her eyes shot open with the sound of "school."

"Oh yes! It's about time! I can get dressed myself mommy. You don't have been in here."

"Okay sweetheart. But when you come out of you room with your shirt on backwards then I'm coming to the rescue." Chrissy giggled.

Janet couldn't bare it. Chrissy looked so happy. She tried to hold back her tears from the thought of Jack. Once again she pondered on what to tell Chrissy.

* * *

Jack once again was watching what was going on with Janet and Chrissy through his protector. Well, he had been considering it a TV since he was watching it all night.

The way Chrissy was being so happy gave him such a good feeling inside. But the more he had this feeling, the more he wanted to been down on earth enjoying it with them.

"Hey Jack, stop staring at the screen and get your butt over here," Monica said.

"What do you want now?" Jack exclaimed.

"Just get over here!" Unwillingly, Jack walked over towards her.

"I want you to read this headline." She gave him the newspaper. Jack thought to himself "heaven has a newspaper," but ignored the thought and read it anyway.

It was something about a person who had always been and heaven and was down being "demoted." On earth you always heard about somebody being put in jail or going to court for something. I guess that getting "demoted" is just as bad.

"Um…interesting…?" Jack questioned.

"Never mind you wouldn't get it, newbie." Monica joked.

* * *

"Chrissy, come on and eat your breakfast! You don't want to be late do you?" Janet called from the kitchen. It looks like Janet would have to be cooking her own meals more often.

"I'm coming Mommy! Just one second!" Just then the phone rang. "I'll get that Mommy!"

"No, honey you don't have to-" Chrissy then answered the phone before she could stop her.

"Hello? No, she's busy right now can I take a message?" Janet tried to get the phone from her but Chrissy put up a fight and just pushed away from her.

"Um, Okay. Thank you." Chrissy looked confused. "Who was on the other line?" Janet was thinking.

"Mommy, that was some man asking where you wanted to burry Daddy." Janet's mouth dropped. She was speechless. There she was, planning on not telling her own daughter that her father is dead, but yet a total stranger tells her about it.

"Mommy, what did that man mean? Did something happen to Daddy?" Chrissy asked.

Tears began to fill Janet's eyes. Why does this keep getting worse?

"Something did happen to Daddy, and the doctors weren't able to help him."

"Did he die?" Janet didn't know what to say. Unwilling she nodded. Why did that man have to call?

"You don't have to be strong! Mommy's here with you." Now Janet was sobbing and Chrissy joined in with her.

* * *

Jack watched them cry together from above and began to cry himself. They needed him, and Jacked need them. 


	6. Watching Over

I'm sorry I took sooo long to update! I have been really busy lately and haven't had to time write anything. Enjoy:-)

**

* * *

****Watching Over**

It was a hard week. It was a very hard week for Janet and Chrissy. So many things were going on. Janet had to arrange Jack's funeral, call all of his insurance companies, and had to inform everyone they knew. This was most difficult for her to do. She had to tell the story over, and over again.

It came the day for Jack's funeral. Everyone was nervous and scared to what would happen. Of course, Janet had to most butterflies in her stomach, but she had to go up and talk about Jack. She had tried to practice but it was too difficult to do with out breaking down.

"Come on Chrissy, let's get in the car or else we are going to be late," Janet pestered her.

"I'm coming! I was just getting something," Chrissy answered back.

"What did you need to get? I thought that I had already put everything in car."

"It's a present," she simply said.

"A present, what do you mean a present? Who's it for?" Janet asked.

"Daddy," Janet was confused.

"Why are you giving a present to Daddy," she asked.

"You'll see." Janet just left it at that so they could get going. But that didn't keep her from wondering what it was and why she was giving to Jack.

They arrive at the funeral parlor and had to great everyone there. She was shocked to see that people had come that she hadn't seen in years. She had seen the Ropers, Mr. Furley, Larry, Chrissy, Cindy, Terri, and even Lana. It was almost everyone they knew before they got married.

Once everyone got settled down, it was time to start the funeral. It started slow with people going up and saying a few things about Jack. It was then time for Larry to go up and speak. "This is going to be very interesting," Janet thought to herself.

"Ah, Jack. What can I say? He was my best friend. Heck, he was my only friend that ever trusted me with his money. Of course I "accidentally" spent it all as soon as I got it. But that's a different story." Everybody laughed and their spirits were lifted a little bit. "Jack was also a great person to tell all of my juicer stories to. And yes, there was a lot, but ladies, don't let that intimidate you!" He grinned. Larry tries to get a girl anywhere, even at a funeral. "But aside from that, Jack was just an overall good person. He tried to make things better as best as he could. Even if he couldn't, we all loved him anyway. And that is the thing he will be remembered for." Larry put some money down on a table by the coffin. "Here you go Jack," He looked up, "here is all the money that I owed you and never paid back. I love ya man. Rest in peace."

As immature as Larry was, Janet was crying because she could see how much he cared about Jack.

A few other people went up but then it was time for her and Chrissy's turn.

They walked up and Chrissy whispered to Janet asking if she could go first. She did and along with her she brought up her "present."

"I love my Daddy very much. He promised me that he would read me this book before I went to my first day of school. Well, he didn't. So I want to give him this book so he can read it to me from heaven. That way he keeps his promise. Daddy always said that you have to keep a promise. He never let me down before and I don't want him to start now."

She placed the book on the table where Janet was crying. These were tears of joy. She couldn't believe how Chrissy was so brave to go up and say that. It was her turn now. She walked up and began to speak, with tears still in her eyes.

"Um, I'm crying because I didn't expect her to do that. I guess Chrissy just wanted it to be a surprise." She paused and wiped her eyes. "Anyway, I wanted to say that I loved Jack very much. He meant the world to me. It's amazing how long ago we met. My roommate Chrissy and I were just strangers to him and he was a drunken man sleeping in our bath tub." She laughed. It was the first time she laughed all week. "And well then he became our roommate. The rest is history from that point on. I just pray that he will send us a guardian angel to help keep us protected and make a new normal for us. Or perhaps he is a guardian angel watching us right now. If so, I hope her heard that."

* * *

As Janet was speaking, Jack was trying not cry. He knew it didn't matter if he cried or not but he was trying to be strong.

"If so, I hope he heard that," echoed from the TV.

Jack said silently to himself in a trance, "Don't worry Janet, I already am."

* * *

I hope you liked that chapter! It's not as long as a few of the other ones but I wanted to post it as soon as I could. :-)

CindyCurl


End file.
